galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Marria Salvius Porcia
Current History Relationships Character Sheet Ex Arch Devil Fighter 20 LN Medium Outsider(Law,Time) Int '+9 ; '''Senses 12'0ft Darkvision, Detect Chaos, Detect Magic, True Seeing, Blind Sense 30, Sense Age 120; Perception +35 '''Aura '''Frightful Presence (30ft, DC 28) Defense '''AC 33 Flat-footed - , Touch 33 (+11 Dex, +4 Deflection (shield of Law), +1 Dodge, +5 Duelist Stance, +2 insight (forsight)) HP ''' 317; Regeneration 30 (Mythic, Deific, Epic and Chaotic) '''Fort +19, Ref +23, Will '''+20 '''Defensive Abilities '''Ordered Resurrection, Mind blank '''DR 20/Epic and Chaotic; SR '''41 '''Immune: '''Ability Damage, Ability Drain, Charm, Compulsion, Death Effects, Disease, Energy Drain, Petrification, Poison, Time Magic '''Resist Fire/Cold/Acid/Electricity 30 Offense Speed '30ft '''Melee '+5 Keen Phase Locking Axiomatic Gladius +49/44/39/34 (1d6+33/15-20x3) with Greater Vital Strike +49 (4d6+164/15-20x3) (If Crit 276 Damage, +2d6 if chaotic, +3 ability damage) 'Ranged: '''Darts 44/39/34/29 (1d4 +5/20x2) with Greater Vital Strike +44 (4d4+52/20x2) '''Melee: '''Slam 44/39/34/29 (1d6 +5/20x2) with Greater Vital Strike +44 (4d6+52/20x2) '''Special Attacks: ' 'Spell Like Abilities '(CL 20th; Concentration +28, DC 28) '''Constant- Detect Chaos, Detect Magic, True seeing, Foresight, Shield of Law, Mind Blank At will Demand, Discern Location, Fabricate, Major Creation, Polymorph any Object, Haste, Slow, Greater Teleport, Dispel Magic, Time Shudder, Dimensional Bounce, Flash Forward, Tongues 3/day- Quickened Haste, Time Stop, Plane Shift, Interplanetary Teleport 1/day- Temporal Stasis Statistics Str 20 , Dex 32 , Con 16 , Int 26 , Wis 19, Cha 26 Base Atk +20 ; CMB +33 ; CMD 66 Feats: Iron Will, Vital Strike, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus, Slashing Grace, Demon Hunter, Dodge, Combat Expertise, Weapon Specialization, Devastating Strike, Improved Critical, Combat Reflexes, Disruptive, Teleport Tactician, Quick Draw, Toughness, Solo Tactics, Improved Vital Strike, Greater Weapon Focus, Spell breaker, Critical Focus, Coordinated Defense, Coordinated maneuvers, Coordinated Distraction, Dimensional Agility, Dimensional Assault, Dimensional Dervish, Wind Stance Mythic Feats: 'Iron Will, Vital Strike, Weapon Focus, Weapon Specialization, Disruptive, Spell Breaker, '''Skills: '''Acrobatics 31, Climb 28, Heal 27, Intimidate 37, Knowledge Arcana 41, Knowledge Dungeoneering 18, Knowledge Engineering 41, Knowledge Geography 18, Knowledge History 41, Knowledge Local 18, Knowledge Nature 18, Knowledge Nobility 18, Knowledge Planes 41, Knowledge Religion 18, Perception 35, Sense Motive 45, Spellcraft 31, Survival 27, Swim 23, Lore Fiends 41, Artistry (Charcoal) 31 '''Languages ' '''SQ: '''Bloody Minded, Demon Slayer, Stern Gaze, Duelist Stance +5, Duelist Training +4, Judgement, Know Thy Enemy, Precise Thrust, Science of the Blade, Surgical Strike, Maneuver Mastery +8, Hair's Breath, Swift Lore, Know Weakness, Bardic Knowledge, Solo Tactics, Additional Judgement, Second Judgement Gear +5 keen, Phase Locking, Axiomatic Gladius Special Abilities '''Ordered Resurrection: '''Marria resurrectics 1d4 days after she has been slain. '''Mass Time Stop: '''Alter Age: '''Marria can change the age category of one creature by using one mythic point. She can lower or increase the age category. '''Cell Death: '''Any creature that takes damage from Marria's slam attack must receive magical healing to recover hit points. '''Time Jaunt: '''You may spend one mythic power to jaunt a single creature touched forward in time. This jaunt sends the creature a number of rounds into the future less than or equal to your mythic tier. The creature does not exist during the jaunt and cannot be affect by anything, can not be found by any means, such as discern location. Not even a divine being, save for Logos, can locate the creature. Will save negates. You can send yourself forward through time by the same manor as well. '''Time Reversal: '''By spending one mythic power you may reroll any one die roll you just made. Category:People Category:PCs